All Alone
by Anestshia
Summary: SaiSasuke PWP. This YAOI, if that disturbs you, please do not read.


All Alone

SaiXSasuke

They were both very much alike. They had the same build, the same eye and hair color and they were assigned to the same team. They were both…socially awkward, if that that was what you wanted to call them. They were also both alone.

Well…they both used to be.

That all changed when the war was fought, and won. Sai fought valiantly with his team, it was a new experience for him and he wanted to experience as much of it as he possibly could. What he didn't know was how much his new life was going to change, was going to regress, when the war was over. He never expected to loose everything that he had been trying to understand. He lost it all when the boy that he was sent to replace was finally brought back home. Uchiha Sasuke ruined what his life had become and left him alone.

_All Alone. _

His life went back to the way that it had been before he had been assigned as a member of team Kakashi. He withdrew and became the ruthless root ANBU killer that he had been for most of his life. What was worse, no one even noticed. At least he though that no one had.

* * *

Sasuke did not know how perfectly the other ebony haired teammates feelings paralleled his own. Everyone thought that he was happy being back, happy that his brother and the snake bastard were dead, and happy that he had his real life back. No one knew how entirely, utterly wrong they were. He was surrounded by more people now then he ever had been before. Regardless of this, he had never felt so alone.

_All Alone._

* * *

Sai was startled when he found himself between the wall and the bane of his existence with a hand pulling hard in his short black hair. They had all been having dinner together in one of the expensive restaurants in Konoha. He had gotten tired of all the constant chatter between the teams from his teams graduating class of the academy. He left without saying a word, that was his way. He had never expected anyone to follow him.

Apparently Sasuke had.

The arrogant bastard.

Sai felt his eyes widen as he hair was jerked roughly and he forced to look up into the unforgiving eyes of the Uchiha. He watched as those eyes flickered dangerously from black to blood red and back again. He watched as Sasuke contemplated him and tilted his own head when the longer haired raven leaned in and…sniffed him? What the hell? He jerked and slammed his own head back against the wall when Sasuke leaned in and literally licked him across the jaw. Before he could stop himself he had the other raven off balance and slammed against the wall. He watched as Sasuke stared at him from his original spot and tightened the grip he hand in Sai's short hair.

Sasuke watched the root ANBU's eyes slit and decided to try to a different approach to try to make Sai understand him. So he decided to take the direct route. He tightened his hand in Sai's short black hair and yanked him forward. He saw the emotionless boys eyes widen as he slid his mouth over the others and kissed him. He wasn't prepared for when the other boy grabbed both of his wrists in an iron grip and slammed them above his head against the wall. He was even less prepared for when Sai pressed against his mouth harder, forcing him to open it, and invaded it with his tongue. He expected to be pushed away, not molested. He felt his head snap back against the wall when the boy did pull away after thoroughly tasting him.

"If that was all you wanted, Uchiha, I'll be leaving now." Sasuke gaped as he watched Sai turn and leave. He tried to calm his breathing as he thought over the reactions he had seen. The one that bothered him the most was his eyes. He had watched those eyes go dull, they had looked so dead. He remembered that look. He had seen it in his own eyes many times before. Pure and utter loneliness.

* * *

Sasuke followed Sai to his apartment. He positioned himself directly behind the other man once he opened the door and had them both in the apartment, back up against a wall, before Sai could even react.

"I never said that was all I wanted, Sai. You should have stayed and listened." Sasuke grinned as he watched Sai's eyes widen again when he kissed him again, pressing him hard against the wall. Sasuke ground his groin against Sai's and grinned against the warm mouth when he felt Sai's body respond. He tightened his grip in Sai's short black hair causing the smaller ninja to gasp. Sasuke took advantage of Sai's open mouth and plundered him. He moaned in appreciation at the almost too sweet taste that he found. Sai was sweet and he liked that. He watched for a reaction when he pulled back but was confused when Sai gave him a look he had never seen before He was caught off guard, once again, when he suddenly found himself half way across the room. His back a hit a soft bed before a surprisingly hard body pressed down against his.

"What exactly do you want from me, then, Sasuke?" Sai watched as the ninja beneath him seemed to contemplate then grinned at him.

"To tell you the exact truth, Sai, I want you to fuck me." Sai was at a loss for words. He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought much less a sentence.

"Huh?" Sasuke laughed when he heard the less than intelligent answer he got from Sai. He decided to try to explain to the man. Maybe with his training in root he had never been taught what fucking was.

"I want you to fuck me. You know, slide your fingers inside me, stretch me then slide your-" Sasuke was abruptly cut off when Sai's mouth latched back over his and he was ground down into harshly. He could clearly feel the other mans hard cock drag against his own and barely cut off a groan.

"I know what fucking is, Sasuke, do you think I learned nothing while training under Danzou?" Sasuke gasped as he body was roughly ground into the bed again and tried to speak but was cut off once again. "You know I hate you, right, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded but grinned as he groped the front of Sai's pants feeling his still hard cock.

"This doesn't seem to hate me right now." Sasuke grinned as he stroked the hard flesh again and he heard Sai grunt quietly above him. "That's all that matters right now, isn't it?" Sasuke watched as Sai nodded affirmatively then effectively cut off all speech but kissing him hard again.

After that no other words were spoken. Primal instincts took over and neither of the man seemed to mind. They didn't care who they were with as long as they were with someone. Sasuke's eyes widened as Sai pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it to his neck. He began to freak out, he was going to kill him. He found that he could only moan when Sai quickly, methodically, cut off his clothes without even grazing his skin. He tried to stop the sounds from pouring from his mouth when those cut clothes were removed from his skin and a warm mouth was on him. Sasuke gasped as he felt Sai licking and biting his nipple while he brushed away the rest of his tattered clothes. Sasuke was left completely naked and vulnerable under the fully dressed and armed ninja above him.

Sai watched the man below him before slowly standing. He got a type of carnal pleasure when he saw the slightly frightened look on Sasuke's face before he began stripping. He leaned down to remove his sandals before standing and bringing his hand to the zipper of his half shirt. He couldn't help but smile a genuine smile when he saw Sasuke's reaction as he pulled the zipper down. He knew he had flawless skin but not many believed him when he told them. Now Sasuke knew first hand. He then slid off his pants and, with no preamble, his boxers. He was not ashamed by his body and by the looks the flushed man still laying on the bed was giving him, he shouldn't be.

Sasuke watched as Sai stripped and couldn't help moaning slightly as his cock got impossibly harder from the show. He barely waited for the other pale boy to finish stripping before grabbing him and pulling him back over himself. He felt himself, more than heard, moan as their now naked bodies rubbed against each other. He arched up pushing his hard cock directly against Sai's creating the friction that they both craved. Sasuke groaned when the warm body above his move away. He wanted the heat and the friction back. He needed it. He let his own hand slide down to his weeping cock and grasp the rigid length. He gasped at his own touch and arched. All he could think about was sensation and he didn't even notice the other boy watching him intently.

Sai watched as Sasuke stroked his own cock and couldn't help but get harder from the visual stimulation. He may hate Sasuke but, fuck, he's too hot for his own good. Sai threw the lube on the bed and crawled up between Sasuke's spread legs. He watched as Sasuke stroked himself, arching into his own hand like it was the best thing that he had ever felt. Sai grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hands flipping onto him stomach making Sasuke let out a disgruntled groan.

"Just lay there and shut up Sasuke, this will feel good I promise." Sasuke huffed and started to speak but heard a moan instead as Sai proved his point. He had heard of it but he had never had it done to him. It was surprising hot to have someone lick your ass. Sasuke moaned and pressed his face into the mattress when he felt Sai's tongue breach him and wiggle around inside him. It felt nothing like a finger or a cock but it was a surprisingly erotic feeling. He felt Sai's hand slide down his hip to fist his cock as his tongue pushed in and out of his ass. The double stimulation was heady. Sasuke couldn't stop the sounds from coming out of his mouth as he felt Sai stroke his cock and tongue fuck his ass at the same time. He felt his orgasm rushing up and choked off a sob when Sai gripped the base of his cock hard, stopping his from coming.

The next thing Sasuke felt was Sai's lube slicked fingers plunging into his ass alongside the agile tongue. He felt his balls tighten and didn't quite stop the sob when his orgasm was cut off again by Sai's strong hand. He felt the fingers in his ass stretching him as Sai bit the small of his back making him arch slightly. He felt Sai's fingers release his cock and was slightly confused until her felt a sharp jab directly to his prostate. He came. Hard. Sasuke literally saw flashes of color as his body emptied itself. He cum splattered the dark sheets under him and he felt his body begin to fall into the mess. He was only held up by one of Sai's strong arms around him. He shuddered again as Sai's body pressed against his.

Sasuke only moaned as Sai pushed his hot, dripping cock into him. His body was relaxed from his own orgasm and he only felt a twinge of pain when the wide head breached him. Sai gave him no time to adjust as pushed all the way in, holding Sasuke's back hard against his chest as he hilted. Sasuke felt hot breath against his back before sharp teeth bit into his curse mark making his whole body jerk. He felt his cock begin to harden as power spilled from the curse mark and through his body heightening his sexual pleasure. He moaned out loud when Sai pulled back and thrust brutally up into him digging his teeth into his mark to the point of drawing blood.

Sasuke's hands tore at the sheets as Sai thrust hard and fast into him constantly licking and biting at the curse mark on his shoulder. Sasuke had never knew that mark could give him such pleasure. Every time he was licked or bit there he felt a new burst of arousal rush through him.

Sai grunted as he thrust hard into the willing body under his. He felt Sasuke's ass clench around him each time he bit him and quickly got addicted to the feeling. He shifted his hips slightly and thrust in harder. He felt pure need rush through his veins when he heard Sasuke scream under him. Apparently he had found the others mans prostate. He began thrusting hard and fast directly into the Uchiha's prostate and felt his body tighten deliciously around him. Sai pounded into Sasuke until he felt his ass clench tight enough around his cock to strangle it. He heard Sasuke's second cry of release and gripped his hips before he fell to the bed. He thrust once more into the tight wet heat before releasing hard. He made very little noise as his orgasm overtook him but he could hear Sasuke as he panted with the feeling. Sai slowly thrust a few more times to extend his orgasm before stopping and collapsing on top of the exhausted man below him.

Sai rolled to his side when he heard the strained grunt that Sasuke released. He pulled Sasuke's body out of the mess he was laying on before falling to his back. He took a few breaths before even attempting to speak.

"I still hate you, you know that, right?" He heard Sasuke chuckle before turning onto his side and throwing his arm over Sai's prone form.

"Yeah, I know." Sai watched as Sasuke laid against him seeming to think before speaking again. "Doesn't mean we won't do this again." Sai glanced at him and shrugged stretching his tired body.

"You're right there." Sasuke and Sai relaxed against the bed and slowly drifted to sleep. They didn't really care who they were with or what their feelings for that person was. They didn't care as long as there was someone lying beside them.

Neither one of them were all alone anymore.

* * *

AN:AHH!! This was...so hard to write. OK lets start this with:

This is a gift fic for kakashizgirl on Y!. It's a thankyou for her awesomeness in writing and for helping me find mucho lily pics.

Just so awesome!!

It's a Sauke Sai story with a Seme Sai, Uke Sasuke...wow. Anyway the prompt was All Alone.

Anyway, i had major writers block on this story so it took like, forever.

I have never written Sai before so i dun know how i did. Well i can say is i hope you like it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
